


Young Chasers

by Caledonia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caledonia/pseuds/Caledonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lives with his mum in the Pendragon's gatehouse. Their home becomes Arthur's safe place when his own house becomes too difficult. Time passes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Chasers

**Author's Note:**

> Title references the album Young Chasers by Circa Waves which is the unofficial soundtrack for this fiction.
> 
> Headings are ages. It's not chronological.
> 
> Thank you to FeythInWords for reading it first! Go check her works out, she's great!
> 
> Remember: commenting is caring.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights for the characters within. I'm not making any money from this publication.

**24**

Merlin straightened his bow tie and looked nervously into the mirror, trying to get his hair to sit right. Today was a Day. Today was one of those Days which required a capital D.

He wished he'd had his hair cut more recently.

He wished Gwen hadn't insisted they write their own vows.

He wished he'd spent longer actually _writing_ his vows.

He wished his mother hadn't insisted that she walk him down the aisle (why should girls have all the fun?).

He wished Arthur were here with him.

**5**

“It’s my dragon!”

"They're all your dragons.”

“But that's the one I'm playing with! Arthur!”

Arthur held the toy easily out of Merlin’s reach, laughing as the smaller boy practically climbed him trying to get it. Morgana’s hand swooped out of nowhere, grabbing the plastic dragon out of Arthur's hand and giving it back to Merlin.

“Morganaaaaaa!” Arthur cried, but she shook her head at him.

“Merlin had it first. Play nice, Arthur.”

Arthur, taking great offense against his big sister’s interference, crossed his arms and pouted, watching Merlin play with the best of the toy dragons. There were other dragons there waiting to be played with, but the red one was Merlin’s favourite which meant it was the one Arthur wanted the most.

After a few minutes Merlin went over and gave Arthur the red dragon toy. It wasn't any fun playing together if Arthur wasn't laughing, too.

** 7 **

“I am too older than you.”

“We're both seven, Arth.”

“But I'm still older than you.”

“By a week.”

“It counts.”

“Boys, would you blow out your candles please before the cake goes on fire?” Hunith said, rolling her eyes at them indulgently. Merlin looked at his mum long enough that Arthur blew all the candles out himself and Merlin pouted for the rest of the party.

Arthur got a new bike from his dad along with a box full of video games and dvds. Merlin got the next book in his favourite series and a bike too, except his was second hand. He didn't mind as long as Arthur and he could go riding together.

Later that night Arthur climbed in through Merlin’s bedroom window with a shop bought toffee bun that he'd stuck a half-burned candle into.

“Sorry I blew out all our candles.”

“Again.”

“I said I'm sorry.”

“I know. Did you wish for something good at least?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

Merlin took the candle out and threw it in the bin before messily splitting the bun in half and handing some to Arthur. They sat shoulder to shoulder against Merlin’s headboard and ate.

"Your Dad sure got you a lot of stuff.”

"Yeah.”

“Wish he'd come to the party.”

“Wanna go riding tomorrow? We could go to the beach.”

"Will you buy me an ice cream?”

“Sure.”

“I'll ask my mum.”

**9**

“Arthur?”

“Who else is it going to be climbing in through your window?”

“Why have you got a suitcase?”

"I'm running away.”

"What did he do this time?”

“Doesn't matter. Have you got any food?”

“It's two in the morning.”

"So?”

"Fine. But you stay here.”

Merlin walked down the hall to his mum’s room and opened the door as quietly as he could. He didn't want Arthur to know he was telling.

“Mum?”

"Merlin? What's wrong?”

His mum sat up in bed and looked at the clock.

“Is it Arthur again?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll call his sister.”

“Thanks mum.”

“Merlin?”

"Yeah?”

"The good biscuits are in the M&S tin behind the teapot.”

**4**

"Hi. I'm Merlin.”

"So?”

"My mum and I just moved here.”

“So?”

Merlin didn't back down from the blond boy even though he looked mean. His mum had said people might be weird at first because they were new to town. She had also given him a bag of chocolate chip cookies, which Merlin handed to the boy.

“Want a cookie?"

"Okay.”

“What's your name?”

"Arthur.”

It sounded like Ar-fur.

Merlin smiled and the other boy smiled back.

**11**

“We'll get caught!”

“No we won't. Morgana's at work all night.”

“All night?”

“Yeah.”

"What about your Dad?”

“Come on, Merls! I just want to see how it’s different from mine!”

“Okay.”

Merlin giggled uncontrollably, but began wriggling out of his pyjama bottoms. Arthur felt embarrassed even though it had been his idea. It wasn't too long ago he and Merlin used to bathe together in Hunith’s giant claw footed bathtub, but it was different now, with just the two of them in the dark of Arthur’s bedroom.

**18**

"You could go anywhere you like, you've got good marks.”

“I don't care.”

“Are you sure?”

“Morgana, I'm going to Glasgow. It's decided.”

“Because of Merlin.”

“Because they've got an excellent program.”

“Because of Merlin.”

Arthur looked at his sister like she was crazy. But she knew. They both knew.

“Don't tell dad.”

**12**

“Are you awake?”

“No.”

“The sun is up.”

“How can the sun be up when it's the middle of the night?”

“Come on, Arthur. We could go to the castle. We'll have the place to ourselves; it's too early for tourists.”

“It's too early for me.”

“Please?”

“Okay.”

Arthur rose and threw on a jumper while Merlin scrambled to find their shoes in the mess of his bedroom.

Before they left the house Merlin scribbled a note for his mum to say where they were going, and Arthur felt a pang. His Dad didn't care where he went. Arthur could walk to the moon and back and Uther wouldn't even notice he'd gone. He'd be mad when he got back though.

Merlin caught the sour glare in Arthur’s eye as he saw the note for Hunith that Merlin tacked to the back door window. He slipped his hand into Arthur's as they walked through the gate and by the time they vaulted the wall beside the ruined castle Arthur was smiling.

Arthur laughed to see Merlin scampering over the ruined walls of the castle. He'd always been the same, Merlin, unable to close his eyes when the sun was shining. It was like his moods were tidal and he drew his life force from the feel of sun on his skin.

When the staff came to open the castle they found Arthur and Merlin tucked against the back wall. Again. They were both sleeping, Arthur’s blond head resting on Merlin’s thin shoulder, their fingers barely touching as though they'd fallen asleep holding hands.

They left them there until the gates opened to the public when they asked them politely to leave.

The blond boy came back in the afternoon to pay their admission charge, as he always did when they got caught.

**17**

“You two are both idiots. Most people fight over sitting in the _front_ seat.”

“Just drive!”

“If we get pulled over you're going to take all the blame!”

“No one is going to pull us over.”

“You stole your Dad's car, Arthur.”

“He's in italy.”

“Morgana isn't.”

“She won't tell. Gwen, come on!”

Percy buckled himself into the passenger seat and Merlin and Arthur squeezed in beside Leon as Gwen finally turned the car on.

Arthur reached forward and cranked the volume up, but Gwen turned it down again. Percy and Leon laughed.

“Where to?”

“Away. Anywhere.”

In the backseat Arthur took Merlin's hand and squeezed, hard.

**9**

The metal seat belt clasp burned his fingers as he buckled in, but he loved the feel of it. Merlin’s mum turned the music up louder as they pulled into the street and rolled all the windows down. A few old men stared at them as they drove down the high street and Arthur laughed and laughed.

Beside him Merlin caught his eye to cue up the next part of the song and Arthur obliged, the two of them singing at the top of their lungs while Hunith shook her head at them in the rearview mirror.

**13**

“Why wouldn't you come into the water?”

“Because it's bloody freezing, that's why.”

“Never stopped you before.”

“Didn't feel like it I guess.”

“Come on, Merls, that's stupid.”

“Fine.”

Merlin looked at Arthur for a long time. Why was this so hard? Arthur knew him better than he knew himself most days, but still Merlin was nervous. No, not nervous, terrified. Terrified that things would change between them if Arthur knew. Terrified Arthur would stop coming over, would stop staying the night.

Arthur waited for Merlin to explain, only pushing him so hard because he knew that Merlin had been trying to tell him this for such a long time. Arthur had arranged the skinny dipping with their friends specifically to press the issue; it wasn't as though he'd enjoyed swimming naked in the sea in April. He hadnt enjoyed the nakedness at all. They were all still young enough that it didn't mean much, but they were also old enough to know that it should.

“I just didn't want to be running about naked.”

"I've seen you naked before, Merls. We used to share a bath.”

"It's different now is all. We're not kids any more.”

“So?”

“I just didn't want to. Please let it go.”

Merlin hadn't told him the real reason, and they both knew it. He'd chickened out.

But, later that night as they lay beside each other in Arthur's bed, bodies touching from foot to shoulder Merlin whispered into the darkness.

"Arthur, I think I might be gay.”

Finally.

“I know.”

“You know?”

“Of course I do, you idiot.”

"So…”

“Doesn't matter.”

“It does.”

“Not to me.”

In the long silence Arthur put his hand into Merlin’s, trying to prove that it didn't mean anything different after Merlin’s confession.

"Okay.”

**11**

“Morgana is here, too.”

“We'll get the sleeping bags out.”

“Thanks mum.”

“There's diluting orange in the cupboard, but it has to last the month, so if you use it all tonight that's your problem.”

“Thanks mum.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Do they need me to call anyone?”

Merlin looked at his mother's worried face and wished he could return a different answer. But calling someone would make it worse, and Hunith knew it, too. No one would believe them against Uther Pendragon, paragon of virtue, pillar of the local community. He was untouchable.

“No, mum."

“Okay.”

**15**

“I can't tonight. I have a date.”

“A date? How do you have a date and I don't know about it?”

“Um…”

“It's the new kid, isn't it? Gwaine?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit. You nervous?”

"Yeah.”

“You should be.”

“Arthur!”

“Well, you should. He's hot.”

“He's a boy.”

“I had noticed that actually.”

“You don't like boys.”

“I'm not blind.”

“Right.”

“Do you think he'll try to kiss you?”

“Shit.”

“You haven't ever kissed anyone before, have you?”

“Shit.”

“Come on then.”

“What?”

“Let's see what you've got.”

“No strings?”

“No strings.”

It wasn't even awkward. Merlin hadn't any technique, but his lips were soft and full and he was a good student, taking instruction from Arthur and putting it to practice immediately. By the end of the afternoon it had gone from passable to incredible and when Merlin left for his date with Gwaine Arthur was more than slightly jealous.

By the look on Hunith’s face she knew exactly what Arthur was thinking. But how could that be when he didn't even know himself?

**10**

“What was that sound?”

“Probably the next door neighbor putting her wine bottles out.”

“After dark?”

“There's a lot of bottles.”

“Merlin!”

“What? It's true.”

“Stop.”

“Do you want to go in?”

“No.”

“Okay.”

“Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“Can we share a sleeping bag?”

But Merlin was already zipping them together, his head skimming against the top of the tent. Outside there was another loud noise and Arthur jumped. Merlin reached out and took his hand. They were only in Merlin’s back garden, but they may as well have been in the deepest jungles of Africa for how much Arthur was shaking.

Merlin supposed that in Arthur's house you had a reason to fear the dark.

**12**

Hunith found a £20 note in one of Merlin’s socks when she was doing the washing. She sighed and put the money in her pocket. She was forever finding money when Arthur stayed over. Sometimes tucked in a sock, sometimes buried in the biscuit tin, but he always left her money.

At first she had tried to give it back to him but he always refused, and after a while she stopped trying. If he wanted to buy their Friday night pizzas, that was up to him.

**24**

“You should just go see him.”

“I can't.”

“You're being stupid, Arthur.”

“Morgana, please. It's too late now.”

“With you two it's never too late.”

“It is now.”

**8**

Merlin wasn't screaming. He wasn't even crying. Arthur felt the blood drain from his whole body and he gasped for breath.

“I think I might need to go to hospital.”

From the way his arm formed a “z” between his wrist and his elbow, Arthur could tell Merlin needed a hospital. It looked like he might need an amputation. Arthur had had a broken arm before, of course he had, but it was worse when it was Merlin. Arthur could see black at the sides of his vision, but took deep breaths and called 999 on his phone.

“It's ok, Arthur. I'm fine. Breathe.”

“999 what's your emergency?”

**16**

“Want another beer?”

Arthur took the beer from Gwaine and opened it, taking a swig then handing it to Merlin who tilted his head back and drank a long swallow. Arthur's eyes followed the movement of Merlin’s neck and when he glanced over he saw Gwaine watching too.

Gwaine noticed Arthur's eyes on him and walked away to join Gwen and Percy.

“They're sharing a drink, Gwen. It can't mean nothing.”

Gwen shrugged at him then looked to Percy for backup.

“That's just Arthur and Merlin. They've always been like that.”

Percy shrugged and they all looked over to where the two boys were sitting, Arthur on the picnic table top and Merlin on the bench, Merlin leaning back between Arthur’s legs, both of them laughing.

“It can't mean nothing.”

**14**

“I'm not having him in my house.”

“Dad, it's _Merlin_.”

“He's a fag and he's not welcome here.”

Arthur balled his fist and began building up to it. Morgana stopped him. If Arthur hit their father it would mean the hospital, again for sure. She couldn't have that - too many lies.

Later Arthur let himself into Merlin’s room through the window. He had a key to the front door but he'd always come in through the window and he wasn't going to stop now.

When Merlin came home he found Arthur asleep in his bed, one hand curled limply around an old plastic dragon toy and one cradling the purple bruise on his arm.

**8**

“Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Are you lying?”

“Yes.”

“Can I touch it?”

“No!”

“Can I sign your plaster?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

**16**

“Gwaine split up with you?”

“Yes.”

“And you're okay with that?”

“I don't know. He is very hot.”

“Merlin!”

“Yes, I'm fine. I told you.”

“Did he say why?”

Merlin wouldn't tell him that it was because Gwaine guessed how Merlin really felt about Arthur. He wouldn't tell him that Gwaine was jealous of Arthur. He wouldn't tell him how the one time he and Gwaine had managed to be naked together, Merlin had said Arthur’s name under his breath.

“No.”

But not telling him felt like a lie.

**17**

“Push!”

“Arthur you're going to fall off.”

“I am not. Push!”

They were drinking in the playpark again and Arthur was standing on a swing making Merlin push him until he was almost horizontal in the air.

“No. I'm done.”

“Fine.”

The swing slowed to a stop and Arthur dismounted gracelessly. Merlin handed him his half finished beer and Arthur drank it.

Later that night Merlin would sneak into Arthur’s house and they would lie together in Arthur’s bed. Their hands would wander, as they always did. They would pretend it meant nothing, as they always did.

In the morning Uther would find Arthur in bed mostly naked with the fag son of the woman who rented their gatehouse. Uther would try to beat Merlin until Arthur stepped in and both of them wound up in hospital.

Arthur would beg Merlin to tell the police that they'd fought each other, and Merlin would see the black hole of terror in Arthur's eyes and he would agree, but he would never again set foot in Arthur's house.

**19**

“Everyone's gone out.”

“I know.”

“You coming?”

“No.”

“Why?”

Arthur shrugged, setting down his finished beer. It was late and he was drunk and their flat was a mess and someone had put eyeliner on Merlin as a joke and it was driving Arthur crazy.

Merlin wondered what was wrong with Arthur. Had his father called him again? Usually only Uther could make Arthur retreat so far into his dark place. Usually only Merlin could bring him back.

Merlin picked up his phone, marching Arthur’s red toy dragon across his bookshelf as he talked and eliciting a smile from Arthur in return.

“Lance, I'm staying in with Arthur. Tell the others. See you in class tomorrow.”

Merlin hung up his phone and pocketed it. Arthur stared at him from the edge of his bed.

Merlin took a deep breath and sat beside Arthur on the bed. Then he kissed him.

Merlin kissed him properly and Arthur kissed him back. They pulled apart only just before they ran out of oxygen.

There were tears in Arthur's eyes.

“I can't pretend anymore, Merls.”

“You've never had to. Not with me.”

“He'll kill me.”

“No.”

“If Uther finds out I'm gay, he'll kill me.”

“No.”

Merlin kissed the words out of Arthur’s mouth.

He kissed the fear away.

Merlin kissed Arthur until Arthur forgot not only his father but himself.

Merlin kissed Arthur until both of them were certain they could find a way to make it work.

Then he kissed him more.

**24**

“Merlin! What are you doing? The ceremony is about to start!”

“I couldn't wait; I had to see you.”

“It's bad luck.”

“It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride. Neither of us are brides.”

“Semantics.”

“I don't care. Kiss me.”

“Merlin!”

“Kiss me.”

“Okay.”

**16**

Arthur ran as fast as he could but Merlin was quicker. The damp morning grass soaked his jeans and their laughter broke across the hills like the sunrise.

When Arthur finally caught him Merlin succumbed to the tackle with a huff and, before Arthur had got his breath back he had turned around in Arthur's arms to face him.

“I'm it.”

Arthur swore loudly through his smile, vaulted off Merlin and started running. He managed to make it halfway down the high street before he felt the catch of Merlin's fingers on the hem of his shirt.

They stood in the doorway of the bookies, catching their breath, then Merlin took a few steps backwards, grinning like Christmas morning.

“You're it.”

“I know.”

“Come on, then. Chase me.”

**19**

“I'm in love with you.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

“Arthur?”

“Yeah?”

“I'm in love with you, too.”

“I know.”

“Okay.”

**24**

Hunith walked them both down the aisle, one on either side. She was so proud. Her boys.

So what if his father wasn't there? So what if he'd disowned and disinherited Arthur? Long gone were the days when Uther could buy Arthur's love or loyalty with bicycles and video games and Arthur was so much better for it.

They would be together and they would be happy. Just like always.

**28**

“She's beautiful.”

“Do you want to know her name?”

“The birth mother let you name her?”

“Surrogate.”

“We named her Hunith.”

“Hunith. That's just like my name.”

“We know, mum.”

“She's beautiful.”

Arthur and Merlin stood close together and held each other's hands as Hunith rocked their daughter gently, wiping a tear from her eye.


End file.
